Morning Rain
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: While Carly and Spencer are away, Sam and Freddie discuss their breakup and the events afterwards while hearing the rain pour heavily down the roof of their beach house. WARNING: Lemony Goodness. AHH, MY FIRST LEMON. It might suck.


_**I got the idea the other day while sitting in my balcony, watching the rain pour down and hit the ground mercilessly.  
Warning: MY FIRST LEMON, ahhhhh.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

The rain was pouring heavily outside of their beach house. The waves crashed against the shore more forcefully than on a regular day. The sun was nowhere to be found, only its rays shone faintly through the small opening in the cloudy skies. The breezes were cool yet freezing, bringing an okay weather to the air. The air was a bit humid; the sky was a gloomy scene, with its grey clouds covering mostly everything.

Sam stood up from her spot on her fluffy bed, taking a look at the weather outside. She sighed, running her hand through her messy curls. The trio went on vacation to the beach only to be met with rain. Carly and Spencer had insisted to go to the store so they could get warm blankets for them, so they did. It only has been an hour since Carly and Spencer left to go to the store, and Sam can't help but feel worried.

There was a flood out there, so Carly and Spencer called to say they can't make it back until the flood goes down, leaving Sam and Freddie alone in their beach house. Sam stalked out of her personal bedroom, pushing the blankets to the ground and not bothering to pick it up. It was around morning, yet they sky was still gloomy.

She started walking barefoot over to Freddie's bedroom. She pressed her ear against the door to hear if the brunette boy was sleeping, and she heard a faint snore. Just to make sure, she opened the door ajar to look and see if they boy was really sleeping. And she was right.

There he was, with one of his arms up over his eyes, and his other across his bare stomach. His head was tilted upward, and his legs were in a running position. His thick blanket covered only his legs and part of his torso. He stirred a bit, rolling over to his side and letting his arm hang to the side of his bed. Sam giggled at the sight. Even if they were done dating, she still can't help but think he was cute, handsome, especially when he was sleeping.

She tiptoed inside, closing the curtains over the dim sunlight shining through his window. She then walked over to the boy, pulling the blankets over him so he wouldn't catch a cold, especially with weather like this. It was summer, yet it was cold. She took his arm that was hanging off to the side and placed it over his stomach, so he wouldn't complain later that his shoulder hurt. Afterwards, she walked out of the room, slowly closing his door.

She made her way over to the kitchen, pulling out a bowl out of the cupboard, along with her favorite cereal. She laid it on the dining table, pouring some cereal into the bowl, then getting up to grab milk and a spoon. She sat back down after getting the ingredients to make the perfect cereal and started eating, savoring the taste in her mouth. The cereal crunched in her mouth, the chocolate spilling out of the shell of the cereal and onto her tongue. She swallowed, and repeated the process.

Soon enough, Sam stood up and went over to the sink to wash her dishes, and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. After, she sneaked back into Freddie's room to see if he had woken up yet, and lucky for her he hasn't. She closed the door and walked to her room where she grabbed a book out of her luggage and kept it close to her chest. Her friends did not know she was a book reader, and no way was she letting them know anytime soon.

She opened her curtains and slid open the glass door to step outside on the balcony, feeling the morning air. The mist of the ocean and rain hit her face, and the wind blew her hair in every direction. She closed her eyes, feeling the weather. She opened them again, smiling, and making her way over to the solid railing of the balcony. The ceiling stretched passed the railing, so the rain wouldn't hit her book, but bring a few mists onto it.

Sam placed her book on the top of the railing, which was pretty thick, and she climbed on top, swinging her legs over it and letting it hang. She hooked her feet in the gaps of the railing, and gripped the top so she wouldn't fall. Sam looked down. The sand looked muddy, because of the heavy rainfall, but the ocean seemed so tranquil yet energized and strong. The rain dripped down off the ceiling, splashing onto the ground below. She took her book and started flipping through the pages, looking for her bookmark.

She just read, for about half an hour, just letting the wind hit her face and her legs. Her legs were swinging over the railing, as if she was trying to kick the mist hitting her legs. She was only wearing pajama shorts and her old worn out white shirt that loosely hugged her figure. The rain helped her calm down, let her be at peace. Warm and strong arms went around her waist, pulling her off the railing. She was then carried bridal style, while holding her book and closing her eyes, until her feet hit the cold wooden floor of the balcony. The arms were still around her, keeping her warm.

She opened her eyes: Freddie.

"You better get off of the railing before you fall and hit the ground." The boy smirked, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only his boxers. She blushed, trying her best not to let him see. To cover up, she punched him in the chest, turning her head before he could see her blush, but it was too late. She thought he didn't see her, but she was just lucky he didn't bring it up.

"Whatever. Why are you out here, anyway?" She asked leaning against the railing, looking out into the horizon.

"Why are _you_ out here?" He countered, joining her on the railing.

"I asked you first."

He sighed and shook his head, smirking. "I was checking up on you. To see if you were stupid enough to go out into the flood and drown yourself. Oh, and to see if you were awake, and you were. You were sitting on the railing, and I had to pull you in before you fall and hurt yourself." He explained, looking at her. "Now, why are you out here?"

"No reason." She replied rather quickly, trying to hide her book next to her where she thought Freddie couldn't see it.

"Is Sam Puckett reading a book?" He exclaimed in a fake shock and joking manner, reaching for her book. She quickly spun around and grabbed the book with two hands, while Freddie was trying to pull it too, also with both hands. "C'mon Sam, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I just wanna know what book you're reading."

"No!" she argued, trying to pull her book.

The boy had gotten stronger, making her struggle. She soon gave up, landing on the floor with a thud. Freddie smirked and was about to read the title but she quickly lunged forward, hugging his waist, forcing him to give it back. He held it up high in the air, waving it, teasing her. She was pulling on his legs, and pulling on his arms. She then stood up, jumping in the air, attempting to grab her book. She hated this: the boy had also gotten taller.

He chuckled, hugging her waist with one of his arms and pulling her close to him so she couldn't wriggle and attempt to grab her book. He still held the book in the air, and he read it from there. "A Walk to Remember?" He felt Sam loosen up, obviously signaling she had given up.

"Leave me in a ditch to rot." She whispered, and she felt Freddie let her go. He wasn't saying anything, he was just looking at the book. She looked at him. "What?"

"I just didn't peg you as the kind of girl that reads these kinds of books." He smirked and lent it back to her.

"Shut up." She huffed, taking the book back, and punching him in the arm.

He chuckled. "So why are you reading this book anyway?" He asked, pointing to the book.

"It's a really good story, by Nicholas Sparks. I've seen the movie, and it's so sweet yet emotional and sad. I thought it'd be better if I read the book." She looked at Freddie, once again leaning against the railing. "Have you seen the movie?" She asked.

He merely nodded, and added, seconds later, "I didn't know you like to read all these girly mushy things." She glared at him and once again, punched him in the arm, but harder. At this, he flinched and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah well there's a lot of things that you don't know about me nub." She grumbled, setting her book on the ground and looking out to the scenery of the ocean.

"Oh _really_?" She nodded. "Well you practically told me _everything _about you when we were dating. What's something I don't know." Freddie reminded, and Sam opened her mouth but nothing came out. She soon closed it. "My point exactly." He smirked, and earned a twist to the nipple. "Ow! Sam, now that hurt _a lot._"

"I know, why'd you think I did it?" She asked, smiling innocently but not looking at him. He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile. He missed these kinds of moments between them.

A comfortable silence settled over them, until Sam spoke up again. "So, you have a new little crush on uh… Carly?" She tentatively asked.

"No…?" He answered, slowly looking over to her glowing figure.

She chuckled humorlessly. "Right."

"Why do you care if I do, anyway?" He narrowed his eyes on her.

"I was just wondering!" She raised her hands up in defense. He lifted his eyebrows up for a second before rolling his eyes and looking back out to the ocean and looking at the falling raindrops. He let his eyes drift back to her. He looked her up and down, and lucky for him she didn't notice. She was only wearing pajama shorts and a loose white shirt that looked like it had very thin material.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her. She tensed up, the old Sam and Freddie wouldn't do this. Soon after, she just relaxed and didn't care.

"Aren't you? You're the one who's shirtless here." She smirked, looking up at him. She laid her head back on his chest, cuddling into his warmth.

"Don't act like you don't like it." Freddie just chuckled, and then asked a question that caught Sam off-guard. "Why did we break up? I missed this." She blinked a few times, staying frozen on the spot.

"Because… it was mutual? And because you're over me. I totes get it." She smiled, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

Freddie sighed, about to say something, when Sam flinched at the sound of thunder. The rain blew heavily towards them now, and sand was blowing everywhere. Lighting flashed next to the mountain north of where they stood. It was very far, but not too far to see it. Freddie pulled Sam closer to him, as he knew that Sam was afraid of thunderstorms. He let go of her, only to open the glass doors that led back to the bedroom, and then wrapped his arm around her, leading her in.

She walked out of his touch, and plopped down on her bed, face down. Freddie closed her glass doors, covering them with her curtains. He plopped down next to her, sitting next to her head. "I never said I was over you." He confessed quietly, so that only she could hear. At this, Sam rolled over and laid her head on his knees. She placed her book on the bedside table.

"Are you sure? What was the whole 'Is it too late for you to love me?'" She asked, looking up at him with furious eyes. He widened his eyes, saying nothing. "Yeah, exactly."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, I did!" She sat up abruptly and turned around to look at him. "Now tell me that you're still not over me. Because I know you are. You acted like _nothing _happened."

"You did that too!" He practically yelled, and Sam shrunk back from his sudden outburst. His eyes turned soft, and he lowered his voice a little. "Look, I only asked her that because I thought things could go back to normal… you know, with me having my fake crush on Carly and seeing you get all jelly because she got all the attention." He smirked, patting Sam's forehead.

Her jaw dropped and her eyebrows scrunched together before she sat up and turned to face him. "That's not nice." He chuckled, pinching her cheeks, and she swatted his hand away. "I just thought… because… you…" She took a deep breath. "I always come second best. Guys always get with me just for my body or… or… because they wanted to get closer to Carly, and they'd forget all about me. And I thought, that's what happened with you."

His eyes turned soft, filling with love and lust, and he reached for her, hugging her to him. "I could never forget about us, and that will never ever _ever_ happen. You were my first kiss, my first love. Nothing's ever gonna change that. We weren't ready for a relationship, but now, now we are. I just know it." He cupped her face, and pressed his lips to her.

There they were again, the sparks. The sparks that told them that they were ready for another relationship, they were perfect for each other, they loved each other. The sparks that told them, they were stupid to even last months without each other.

Freddie's lips still felt the same to Sam: soft, plump… And vice versa. He swiped his tongue against Sam's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She opened his mouth, moaning at the taste of his tongue hitting her tongue. Freddie also moaned, feeling a rush of blood run south. He felt Sam smile against his lips, grinding into him, wanting more. They explored each others' mouths, with their hands roaming everywhere.

Eventually, Freddie's hands pulled on the hem of Sam's shirt, pulling it up over her head. They broke the kiss just to get Sam's shirt off her body, and Freddie's shirt off his body, but then reconnected them not one second later. Her hands roamed everywhere on Freddie's chest, feeling every defined muscle, while Freddie's reached behind her to unclasp her bra. The bra fell on the bed, and Sam threw it over her head, landing with the other clothes on the floor, and soon enough, they had no clothes on at all.

Freddie cupped her breasts, feeling that familiar smoothness of her skin. She moaned his name, asking for more, and more he gave her. He broke the kiss, and then connected his mouth on her neck, trailing kisses down her breasts. His mouth latched on to her left breast, sucking and kissing the raised flesh before taking her nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it, circling it with his tongue, before giving the same treatment to her other breast.

She moaned and moaned, feeling herself get wetter and wetter by the minute. She grinded on him, and he pushed her onto her back to trail kisses south, towards her core. He slid his tongue past her slick lips, causing Sam to moan loudly. He parted her lips with his fingers, and slid his tongue against her clit.

Sam was moaning uncontrollably while Freddie fucked her with his tongue. She felt him apply more pressure onto her clit, and felt him move his tongue against her in slow circles. "Freddie." She breathed out. He pulled away to look at her. "Fuck me with your tongue. Just like that night in the elevator."

He smirked, bending down again to press his tongue against her clit, and then stuck his tongue against her core. She tasted amazing, and was dripping wet. He wasted no time in sucking on her clit and moving his tongue in and out of her, trying to get deeper every time. She was shaking, with her thighs trembling and her moans filling the bedroom air.

He pulled away, much to her disappointment, and he spoke up. "You took the pill?" He whispered, bending down to peck her on the lips. She tasted herself, and can't help but moan knowing that he just fucked her with his tongue. She nodded, spreading her legs open. Freddie spread her legs open even more with his hands, because, well, he knew Sam was very flexible.

He positioned himself in front of her entrance, before pushing inside of her all the way, as deep as he can go. They both moaned at the feeling of being connected again—they had missed this. She felt so nice around him, hot and wet, holding him tight, and he felt so good in her.

He pulled out, stopping when only the tip of his cock was inside of Sam, and plunged deep inside of her, making her moan. She placed her hand on the back of Freddie's neck, pulling him to her to kiss him deeply, while he moved against her.

He changed the angle of his thrusts, plunging into her deeper and harder than ever before. She moaned, loving this new position, because it hit all the right places in her. He slid in and out of her easily, because of how wet she was.

They continued making love in the morning sunlight, with him thrusting in and out of her, gradually getting faster. Their moans were muffled by the sound of thunder, and soon, the light morning sky turned dark.

Sam felt that familiar feeling in her. She felt something in her, tighten, loosen, tighten, and she screamed out his name, feeling her orgasm hit her powerful than ever before. Her screams made him lose control, and thrust into her 2 more times before filling her up with his cum. He collapsed on top of her, panting, her doing the same.

He switched their positions, with her on top, and he slowly rubbed her back. He was still buried deep inside her, as if never wanting to pull out. "That was…"

"Amazing." She finished, lifting her chin up to look at him in the eyes. He nodded in agreement, kissing her senseless.

Soon enough, he had to pull out of her, and they snuggled under the covers, with Freddie's arm draped across her waist, and her head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, whispering an "I love you," and she had said it back, which led them to kissing again.

"I love you, don't ever think like that again..." He said with a soft tone, pulling her closer to him.

"I won't… I love you too." She whispered back.

And they drifted into sleep, with each other in their arms.

* * *

_**Welp, my first lemon. Hope you liked it. c: Leave a review, tell me it sucks or whatever.**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
